The present invention relates generally to dental prosthesis and more particularly to an improved device for removably attaching dental prosthesis to natural teeth as well as to implants and an improved method for installing dental prosthesis in the mouth of a person.
Applicant is aware of the following U.S. Pat. Nos: 635,773 to Hamilton; 1,277,245 to Murdock; 1,899,718 to Poston; 2,866,285 to Gerber; 3,548,499 to Valen; 3,629,943 to Gindea; 3,747,215 to Joyner, Jr.; 4,203,217 to Kurer; 4,239,489 to Ellman et al; 4,348,183 to Weissman; 4,362,511 to Jacklich; 4,427,383 to Galdman; 4,600,391 to Jacob; 4,645,457 to Goldman et al; 4,850,873 to Lazzara et al and 4,906,191 to Soderberg.
None of these patents show a structure for using a dental post for removably attaching a crown to a natural tooth, or removably attaching a bridge to two spaced natural teeth or to removably attach a bridge to an implant and to a natural tooth.
A dental post is used as an anchoring means for fixing a dental prosthesis when other fixing possibilities are lacking. Building up a dental prosthesis with anchoring means presently available is initiated by the insertion of a post into natural root structure retained on the jaw bone. Implant Dentistry made the removable prosthesis possible because of metal contacting metal. The device according to this invention allows this same concept to be applied to a natural tooth. Prior to Implant Dentistry, all fixed prosthesis were cemented in place and were likely to be destroyed in the removal process.